


university life

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Aaron is starting his first year at Uni. There he meets his other flatmates. At an event, he meets Robert Sugden while things get off to a rocky start has Aaron met someone that can change things for him?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 62





	university life

Aaron is relieved that he has his room and bathroom. Aaron is not the most social person, and he enjoys the fact that even if he will be living with four strangers, and a friend, he still has his own safe space. Aaron is happy that he has a double bed so that he can snuggle when he is not studying. The room also has a study table and chair, where Aaron thinks he will be spending a lot of time revising his course work. He is not looking forward to meeting four strangers. Aaron is happy that at least his best friend Adam will be living with him. He got lucky to end up living with his best friend; that way, he will not be completely alone.  
Adam barges into Aaron’s room.  
“Alright, mate? We all going to meet in the living room now, meet the others.”  
“Ugh.” Aaron groaned  
“Come on, let's go; it will be fine.”  
Aaron and Adam went into the communal room. Aaron sees the four other people will be living with him and Adam. One of the women had red crimped hair and a 90s grunge vibe in general and a friendly smile. Now all that was left was for them all to introduce themselves. Adam goes first and introduces himself.   
“I’m Adam Barton; this is my best mate Aaron Dingle.”  
“I’m Victoria Sugden.” A short brunette said in a slightly loud tone. She had shoulder-length hair and a hipster sense of style.   
“Eliss Chapman.” The tall black student said. He was dressed in sporty attire and had a friendly and easy-going smile on his face.   
“Amy Wyatt.” a fiery redhead said in a party voice. She had red crimped haor and dressed in 90s fashion.   
“Joe Tate.” was said in a very posh accent by a tall man with brown hair. He looked like a posh public school type, had an arrogance to him, and was wearing expensive clothes.   
Let's play drinking games.” Adam suggests ecstatically, “Aaron, you brought those bottles of vodka. I asked you to bring?”  
Aaron noded.  
"I have the perfect game its truth or truth. You have to tell a story when asked and then drink a shot." Amy aid  
“Yes, let the party begin” Adam yelled.  
"WOOHOO," Elis was excited as well.  
"PARTY" is what came out of Amy’s mouth. Aaron guesses she is more of a party girl.  
Joe remained quiet but with his smug smirk like he thought he was better than everyone else.  
Aaron was looking around and wanted to go back to his room, but Adam would not let him do that. So he will try to do his best and get to know people, while he is not the most social person at least he will have Adam here, and he will be living with these people so getting to know them may not hurt, even if it is out of his comfort zone.

“Okay, let's start with the easy one whats everyone major after you say your major drink a shot. I’ll start with mine I’m studying social work,” Amy said  
“I’m studying food science and nutrition,” Vic said and took a shot of the vodka.   
Ellis was the next to go“Sports and exercise science followed by a business degree, only way my dad would pay for my studies”. Joe has a smirk on his face when he hears this.   
“Of course you are,” Joe muttered under his breath.  
“Zoology,” Adam said and took a massive drink from his glass.   
Aaron realises that it's his turn to say something.  
“I’m studying Automotive engineering,” he said in a quiet tone and drank from his glass. He grimaced after he finished drinking. His mum may own a pub, but he will never be used to the taste of alcohol.   
“PPE,” Joe said in an arrogant tone.  
“Great with that done, to let the games begin. Let's do a shot now and then at each turn okay first game is truth or truth. You have to pick between two truths and tell us about it, after that you drink a shot.” Amy then explained once more the rules of truth or truth.  
Vic starts the game by asking Amy the first question. “Tell us about your first kiss or your first time?”  
“It was this beautiful girl named Hannah. I had a huge crush on her in school. She was my first girlfriend. Yes, shot!.” Amy then downed a shot of vodka.  
Amy was the next one and asked Ellis “what is your most embarrassing secret or something you did in high school that you regret?"  
”When I was in high school, I broke my hand, punching a piece of plexiglass while training at the gym. I told my dad that I hit some guy who was getting rough with me at a concert because I didn't want to admit to being an idiot. Not my proudest moment and my mom hated me getting into fights, but it wasn't worth it with my dad.”  
“Sure you weren't actually in a fight,” Joe said sarcastically.  
“Okay, I’m going to ask Adam his question, What is the weirdest place you have hooked up or a hook up that has gone wrong?”  
"In a shed not that far from where I live” Adam responded. “Joe, do you have a girlfriend or do you play for the other team?”  
“The girls all love me, the university is time to play the field, why settle for one.”  
“Hey, Jew boy have you ever been in love or what is something that no one knows about you?”  
“No, never.” Aaron did not want to share that he was still rediscovering what love was with his past trauma.  
“Well it shouldn't be hard for you, you are good looking and don't have one of them noses.”  
“Okay this was a fun game of truth or truth lets move on to another game,” Amy said. She brought out a bottle of whisky. 

Robert was hoping that this year will be a productive one and a successful one for him. He has successfully finished his degree and was now on the student union board as the activities officer. . It has been three months since his mum had been diagnosed with stage three breast cancer. He is happy that Vic his younger sister, will be at the university as well so he can continue to look out for her. Robert had been living full time with his mum since he was 15. His parents got divorced when he was 12 and Vic was 9. They shared custody, and the first few years, Robert was spending more time with his dad. When he was 15, his mother got full access to both of them and could visit their dad only if they wanted to. His mum entered into business with Rishi Sharma 10 years ago, they began a confectionary/cakery, with small factory for distribution of their confections. Sara ran the shop, and Rishi was in charge of the factory. It was mostly in the Yorkshire area.   
Two years ago he and Priya took a year in an enterprise that their department runs for third-year students who have a business plan to start a business. He and Priya had plans to revolutionize the shipping/packaging industry, especially with food. The university helped them start that business while doing that he was also looking after his mum and Vic. Priya was there for them and has always been, and she is the best friend anyone could ask for.   
This year he and Priya are a part of the student union board so with the first-year students arriving and their orientation week and meeting the student union government, and all the societies that they can join. Robert knows that it is a lot of hard work, but he is absolutely ready for it. He is also happy that he can keep an eye out for Vic. He is hoping that he will see Vic at different events. Tomorrow there is a fair and then there are others get to know us events over the week for the various societies. The separate house boards will also be running events for them every night. He hopes that he sees Vic at the event tomorrow. He also needs to check the different get to know us and the university and societies events. At the same time, doing his rounds, he is also hoping to check in on Vic and see her flat and who are the other 5 people that live with her. He was lucky that he went to uni with his best friend and that their mum was healthy. Now that she has recently been diagnosed and Vic has come here with no friends, so he is going to ensure that she is fine and that everything is okay. Robert lives with only 2 other people in his flat. One of them Priya he has been lucky enough to know since they were 12 and has been best friends with her since he moved in full time with his mum since he was 15. His other flatmate is someone he has known since his first year Ben Kadoorie, who has also become a great friend.   
He has to go to the student first year fair now, he and Priya are running it, and he has to make sure that everything is running smoothly. As the activities chair, he is in charge of a lot of the events that are happening this week, and he needs to make sure that everything will go smoothly tomorrow. Robert can not have his first major event to be a failure. He would not live it down. He also needed to take his mum to chemo later this week. He had a lot on his plate but was happy to do it all.   
Priya and Tracy come into his room. Tracy brought a bottle of Vodka.   
“Come on tomorrow will be a success, lets party tonight,” Tracy says as she passes them whiskey glasses. “Come out and party with us!” Tracy said and downed a drink. The others do the same and go out to the living room. There they see some of their closest friends and some nice music playing and bottles of alcohol. Robert did the best he could now was not the time to worry now was the time to be having fun. 

They had played a few drinking games to get to know each other and were now in the middle of a game of never had I ever. It was Aaron’s turn to say something. He was doing quite well at the game.   
“Never have I ever been in love,” Aaron said. Amy, Adam and Ellis drink.   
“Never have I ever been with a bloke,” Joe said with a smug tone. Aaron, Vic and Amy drank. Aaron glared at everyone. Amy just looked happy to drink.   
“Never have I ever hooked up in the bogs,” Ellis said. Adam drinks on that one and does not even look ashamed.   
“Never have I ever been with a girl,” Vic said. Everyone took a drink at that one, and victoria smiled victoriously.   
“I thought you were gay,” Joe said.  
“Bisexual does exist!” Amy said as if it was something that she has said to people many times in the past.   
“I am gay; that's not a problem is it.”  
Everyone else shook their head no they were totally fine with Aaron being gay.   
“He was with our Holly before he came out. He and Matty, my brother, came out around the same time and really helped each other. Matty is the best, and any girl would be lucky to date him. Adam said. He was quite drunk, so he was even more talkative than usual.   
They continued playing a few more rounds of the game with Vic being the winner.   
“Yes!” Victoria let a cheer of delight in being victorious in the evening games.   
“This was fun playing all these games, but I think it is time to go to bed, we will have other opportunities to get to know each other and party over freshers week,” Vic said and headed to her room.   
Adam caught Aaron as he was heading to his room.”Alright, mate, tonight was fun. Tomorrow is the day it all changes for us. Tomorrow we could be experiencing something new something we have never had before.” Adam said and went to his room.   
Aaron thought about what Adam was saying, maybe tomorrow really would be a fresh start for him, and he really will experience something new. Aaron was not sure if he was looking forward to it. He did enjoy most of his flatmates. Except for Joe and all those inane things he kept saying. At least he did not punch the smug smile off of his face. Hopefully, tomorrow brings better things.


End file.
